


Sleeping Angel

by Rose_Seo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Swearing, how do you tag?, nct - Freeform, slight somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Seo/pseuds/Rose_Seo
Summary: Johnny thinks his boyfriend looks beautiful when he’s sleeping.





	Sleeping Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny and Chenle are idiots but they love each other so it’s cool  
> Idk man this is unedited and I wrote it at 1am on notes so yeah.

It’s something about Chenle’s sleeping form that amazed Johnny. The blonde boy's milky skin peaking from beneath his t-shirt pulled Johnny in like a magnetic. As if on autopilot he took this moment to admire every part of his boyfriend; something he couldn’t do when he was awake, because the boy would always get shy and push him away. So, Johnny took this opportunity to run his fingertips lightly along Chenle’s exposed skin, causing the younger boy to slightly stir in his sleep. Johnny made a mental note not to touch his sensitive stomach, so he wouldn’t wake him. After his boyfriend had stilled, the older boy went on to admire his face. He looked so peaceful making the older boy smile down and wonder if he was having sweet dreams. Johnny thought he looked so cute; his eyes gently closed, hair ruffled, and mouth slightly ajar breathing softly. In fact, so cute he couldn’t help gently cupping the sleeping boys face and leaning in to leave a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“So beautiful” Johnny whispers; leaning in to leave another loving kiss, this time on the younger temple. Chenle stirs again, but this time instead of going back to sleep he slowly opens his eyes and after his brain begins to fully function he glances up at his boyfriend with sleep evident in his eyes.  
“Hyung, what are you still doing up?” He questions, voice barely above a whisper.  
“Just admiring the beauty of my boyfriend” Johnny states; using the hand cupping the boys face to caress his cheek. As expected, Chenle get shy and instantly shoves his face into his boyfriend's chest with a whine of protest. “Shut up and go to sleep asshole ” he muffles into the larger boys T-shirt.  
“I will if you give a kiss... and ask nicely” Johnny responds in a teasing tone. The smaller boy lifts quickly, catching his boyfriend off guard, making him fall on his back. He hovers over the larger boy and captures his lips in an unexpected but welcomed kiss. “Can you. PLEASE. shut-up. and go. to sleep. asshole. “he mumbles in between kisses. Without waiting for a response, he returns to his previous position, shoving his face into his boyfriend's chest. (probably hiding his blushing)  
“Alright, good night brat. I love you” Johnny chuckles with a grin. “love you too” the younger mumbles in response before drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess. Comment critiques or compliments, whichever floats your boat 🤷🏽 (Yeah Ik it’s short)


End file.
